Adrian Douglas
Adrian Douglas '''is a son of Triton and a legacy of Galene. '''Appearance He is caucasian. He has a few scars on his back, which he claims are from a hellhound, but in reality, it was a cat scratching him on his sleep when he was 11. He has a scar on his left cheek, when a rogue demigod from the ones who fought with Kronos lured him away from Camp Half-Blood and when Adrian was there, he attacked him. Adrian was forced to kill him. Personality Adrian is a warm, friendly person. He wouldn't doubt to help someone in trouble, something that has backfired against him in the past. However, he feels inferior in comparison to children of Poseidon or other sea gods/goddesses because he isn't as powerful(coughcoughTempestcoughcough) Despite this, he is rather shy with those he doesn't know(Kid who didn't make contact with peers until he was 8.) Though, even if he is friendly, he can still be pretty irrational when enraged or hurt. Except for these brief outbursts, his personality doesn't change at all. He is also very interested in protecting the environment, something he learned from his mother, since she is a member of Greenpeace. Story Before Adrian's birth, his mother was at Camp Half-Blood but since her mother was a minor goddess, she had to stay in Hermes cabin. During an underwater rescue of a trapped merman(stray net), his mother met Triton, unaware that he was a god, mistaking him for another merman. She only found out it was Triton months into her pregnancy. Few months later, Adrian was born. Since his mother was a demigod and a daughter from a minor goddess, monsters were rarely seen near their house, when they were, his mother sent them to Tartarus. However, Adrian knew about the world of demigods since he was old enough to remember, but due to being the son of a minor sea god and the legacy of a minor sea goddess, his scent wasn't very strong, stronger than his mother's, though. At age 8, his mother decided to sent him to Camp Half-Blood, not before gifting him with a spear. (His mother had trained him(not very much, mainly just to see what weapon would suit him best.)) When he was 9, his mother didn't send him to Camp Half-Blood because of the Titan War, deciding to take care of him herself. Once the Titans and the Giants were defeated, he started going back into Camp and at age 13, he became a year round camper. Fatal Flaw Adrian's fatal flaw is anxiety. He wants to prove himself worthy of anything, which compliments his personality. Abilities & Items Weapons: * A spear made of Celestial Bronze that was a gift from his mother, that turns into an arrowpoint shaped piece of metal. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: * He is very good with his spear and in hand-to-hand combat. * He is very athletic. * Has magnificent reflexes underwater, not so much inland(though by no means clumsy). Weaknesses: * Adrian is very naïve, falling for traps very often. * He can be easily provoked. * He is a sore loser. * He is very irrational when his emotions get the best of him. Likes & Dislikes Likes: * Dogs * Helping people * Music Dislikes: * Cats * Oilers * Losing * Arts & Crafts Trivia * Created by Shirou Goenji on January 14, 2016 and accepted on January 17 by PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin. Category:Demigods Category:Triton Campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Shirou's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males